


Posterity

by KaterineBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, I may write a longer version of this eventually, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: A ficlet in the duality of Wizarding Traditions
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Posterity

They said that laws had to be preserved, that it was the tradition in the Wizarding World not to repeal laws but to make new laws to counteract them or to disregard them. Keeping things preserved seemed like an individual goal, family legacy, house legacy, and that which was left for future generations to preserve seemed more important than the preservation of the future. What was the point of saving traditions when with each generation, fewer Wixen were around to keep them?

The way purebloods treated muggleborns was equally confusing; they complained that muggleborns did not follow wizarding traditions but were unwilling to teach them anything, barely even covering Wizarding history in school. They said muggleborns did not want to learn, but they never asked any to know that this was true. They said muggleborns did not want to participate in Wixen society but routinely overlooked them for jobs and promotions. Not realising that this was why they could not stay when their own actions forced them to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do a series based off a random word generator but I honestly forgot  
> Thanks to [siaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaaa/pseuds/siaaa), [muninnhuginn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muninnhuginn/pseuds/muninnhuginn) and [Erebeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebeus/pseuds/Erebeus) for looking over this fic for me!


End file.
